Fixing big brother
by Ahai
Summary: China is having back pains and cant move at all. Luckily he has his younger siblings :)


It was a perfect day. The sun was shining, the water in the ponds was glittery, and all the plants were beaming out its green energy. But there was something that wasn't right, there was something unusual. China was lying on the ground in the middle of the garden. He wasn't unconscious, he was breathing and his eyes were half open. Taiwan was looking at China. She knew that her big brother sometimes would relax or nap in the garden but this time there was something unusual and something was up. China was usually lying on the high grass but he was lying on the narrow gravel slope next to the biggest pond and not only that, he has been lying there since morning! He has barely moved. Taiwan slowly went towards her big brother so she could relieve her worry.

"Gege?" Taiwan spoke and poked his head carefully "Are you ok?"

Slowly, China lifted his head while making small "ow, ouch" sounds and looked at Taiwan.

"I am fine, meimei" China was smiling but Taiwan saw that he was trying not to show that he was in pain.

"Why are you laying on the ground?" Taiwan asked her brother.

"My back hurts a bit, but I will be okay" China laid his head back to the previous position" I just need to lay down a bit, aru"

Taiwan wasn't sure what to say next. The situation was a kind of awkward, China was so calm although he was in pain. Was he really ok? When China slumbered once again, Taiwan walked back to the house slowly while looking back to make sure that China wasn't dead as she walked further away.

Japan heard weird noises in the bathroom. Did Korea loose his toothbrush again? Japan went to see what was going on. The door was unlocked and inside he saw Taiwan digging inside the cabinet.

"What are you doing, Taiwan?" Japan asked.

"I am looking for something" She crawled out of the cabinet with something in her hands

"Oh, found it"

Japan saw she had a bottle of muscle lotion in her hands.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"I am going to fix Gege" she said determent.

Japan was confused. What did she mean by fixing their big brother?

"Fixing onii-san? Is he ruined?

"He is in pain because of us, so someone must help him.

When Taiwan was looking in the cabinet she found out the reason why her big brother had a painful back.

"Aniki is in pain? Korea suddenly showed up and stood next to his brother and sister. "And what did we do?"

"Don't you remember?" Taiwan asked.

Korea shook his head. Japan and Hong Kong, who appeared when he saw them all together, was confused and wondering. Taiwan explained to them:

Yesterday_:_

"_Aiya! You children always make a huge mess!" China exclaimed and went down on all four to clean up. _

_While China was cleaning up he suddenly felt something heavy jumping on his back._

"_Go horsey, go!" Korea said and pulled Chinas hair._

"_Aiya, Korea! Are you trying to crush me?!" China exclaimed._

"_Look! China and Korea are playing horse!" Japan said and pointed at them._

"_I want to join!" Taiwan said._

_Japan, Taiwan and Hong Kong jumped on Chinas back just like Korea did. Now all four of them were on China. Korea had his legs dangling down Chinas shoulders, Taiwan sat under his shoulder blades, Japan was a bit under the middle and Hong Kong sat were Chinas tailbone was._

_Now that all the children were on him, China thought that he could just play the horsey for a little bit. Slowly he crawled on the floor and made some horse sounds. The children were so excited, they jumped up and down and yelled "faster horsey, faster!"_

_Just a few minutes later China collapsed on the ground._

"_Aiya, this hurts!" He said._

When Taiwan finished telling what happened yesterday, all the children were quiet and thinking.

"I thought that he falling on floor was a part of the play" Korea said.

No one said anything and they all kept being silent, doing nothing.

"I`ll fix oni-chan too" Japan said and broke the silence.

"Yes, me too! Korea said.

"Count me in as well" Hong Kong said.

And with that all the children were on their way to China.

'

'

China was still lying in the garden and hasn't moved an inch all day. Now the sunset was on its way.

"_Have I been lying here all day, aru? "_China thought _"I must get up, the children are probably worried!"_

But China couldn't get up, he was still in pain. _Damn it._

On the ground the he saw shadows getting bigger and bigger. He shifted his head up a bit and the he saw the children stand in front of him and Taiwan held a bottle in her hands.

"What are you doing, aru?" China asked when Japan and Korea tried to pull his shirt off.

"We are going to fix you, Gege" Taiwan said and pulled the cork of the bottle.

"Fix me? What do you mean aru?" China asked.

The children told him that they knew the reason for why his back hurt and that they now were going to fix him by massaging the pain away with the muscle lotion and that they were sorry. China was kind of skeptical to this. They were the reason that he has been paralyzed all day and he worried that they would make it all worse. But when he thought more about it he didn't really think that it could get any worse.

"Ok aru" China said and managed to sit up taking his shirt off regardless the pain.

China lied back down and felt a massive amount of lotion fall on his back and he shivered due the chill of it. The next thing he felt was eight small hands rubbing and kneading his back. It felt wonderful!

"Mmmm….." China mumbled in pleasure.

Although the children almost broke his back when they jumped at him, they were really good with their hands. The children hit the sore spots and he could feel that the soreness slowly fade away.

"Are you getting better, Gege?" Taiwan asked. She was massaging from the top of the shoulders to the shoulder blades.

"Yes… just go a bit lower.. Agh! Right there! Oh…." China said as Taiwan moved her hands between his shoulder blades.

The children massaged him for half an hour and quitted because their tiny hands got tired. China lied on the ground completely relaxed with a satisfied smile on his face.

A few minutes later China sat up and put his shirt on again.

"Did we do good, oni-chan?" Japan asked.

"You children did very good, aru" China said and stretched his arms over his head.

As China was stretching everybody could hear cracking noise come from his back.

"Did we really fix you, Aniki?" Korea asked.

"Yes, you did" China said and gave them all a kiss on their foreheads.

"Let's go inside and I'll make you supper, aru" China said.

For the first time today China got up in a standing position and started walking, which made the children relived. Taiwan and Hong Kong were having their hands held by China, Japan was walking behind Hong Kong and Korea tried to cling into Chinas leg. After this day the children learned to not be so rough on China, at least not physically…

**I was inspired to write this when I randomly saw some videos on Youtube of children massaging their daddy. I thought that this would fit China **


End file.
